


Les frères Rawson

by Versolite



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Brotherhood, Brothers, Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: "	Contrairement aux idées reçues à son sujet, Christopher Rawson n’était pas stupide. Et contrairement aux idées reçues à son sujet, il savait à peu près quel impact ses actions pouvaient avoir sur les autres gens. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu’il avait du mal à éprouver de la compassion.Cette incapacité avait une source. Une personne qui depuis des années n’avait pas quitté ses côtés, une personne qui lui avait inspiré, tandis qu’ils grandissaient, envie, jalousie, fureur, culpabilité, angoisse et finalement, dédain.Cette personne, c’était Jeremiah Rawson."
Relationships: Christopher Rawson (1777-1849) & Jeremiah Rawson (1787-1839)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Rawson brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565679) by [Versolite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite)



Contrairement aux idées reçues à son sujet, Christopher Rawson n’était pas stupide.

Ce n’était ni un redoutable taureau, écumant de rage et écrasant ses ennemis à l’aveugle, ni un pauvre ivrogne vindicatif prêt à se jeter à la gorge de quiconque le contrariait. Dans ses mauvais jours, il pouvait ressembler à de pareilles descriptions ; mais ses collègues juristes le connaissaient essentiellement dans sa bonne forme, c’est-à-dire sournois, sûr de lui et intelligent. Des qualités bien plus redoutables que son impulsivité, mais qu’on oubliait à la faveur du plus frappant : son tempérament effrayant.

Et contrairement aux idées reçues à son sujet, Christopher savait à peu près quel impact ses actions pouvaient avoir sur les autres gens. Le fait qu’il n’y accorde pas d’importance la plupart du temps ne le rendait pas apathique pour autant. Il devait bien prendre les émotions des autres en compte (avec contrariété, bien souvent), puisque celles-ci représentaient un critère essentiel dans les affaires. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu’il avait du mal à éprouver de la compassion.

Cette incapacité avait une source. Une personne qui depuis des années n’avait pas quitté ses côtés, une personne qui lui avait inspiré, tandis qu’ils grandissaient, envie, jalousie, fureur, culpabilité, angoisse et finalement, dédain.

Cette personne, c’était Jeremiah Rawson. Son petit frère.

Dès son plus jeune âge, son cadet avait eu de lourds problèmes de santé. Une condition physique relativement pauvre le laissait souvent affaibli et malade, et faisait de lui le plus grand souci de leurs parents. L’aîné avait de vagues souvenirs de longues nuits de veille, de la pâleur du plus jeune aux petits déjeuners. Que n’avait-t-il pas tenté, adolescent, pour remonter le moral de ce pauvre garçonnet… Des sorties, des histoires rocambolesques, des tours de magie et des jeux à l’infini. Des sacrifices, aussi… Des coups reçus, de la nourriture mise de côté, juste pour lui. Jeremiah était gâté, couvé et protégé ; et quelque part au fond de son jeune cœur, Christopher avait eu l’espoir égoïste que tout ça finisse par lui pourrir le caractère. Qu’il y ait une espèce de contrepartie, un contrecoup dans son attitude qui donnerait envie aux parents de l’ignorer un peu et de rendre un peu d’attention à Christopher, le délaissé. Même à quinze ans passés, un jeune garçon avait encore besoin d’un peu d’affection, non ?

Mais rien de tout ça. Jeremiah restait aimable et doux, discret et silencieux. Christopher s’était persuadé avec une rage mauvaise que la maladie avait dû lui ramollir le cerveau. Certains jours, il en concevait de l’impatience, d’autres, une tendresse redoublée pour son benjamin. Finalement, le résultat était amèrement simple : tous deux avaient subi de leur parent, le cadet leur surprotection, Christopher leur indifférence. Dix ans plus tard, Jeremiah était terrifié de faire un pas hors des sentiers battus délimité par la loi maternelle et paternelle, et dix ans plus tard, Christopher ignorait ladite loi avec flegme. Aucun d’eux n’était à blâmer d’un tel résultat pour une telle éducation. Tous deux étaient à blâmer de n’avoir pas su progresser au-delà de cet état de fait, encore vingt ans plus tard.


	2. Chapter 2

Après un bref salut, Christopher referme la porte de la chambre derrière le docteur. Il descend l’escalier d’un pas pressé, les pensées ailleurs, siffle nerveusement en attrapant son haut-de-forme posé sur le porte-manteau. Son chien ne réagit pas, et le ciel noir de nuit et gris d’orage qu’il peut voir à travers la persienne lui fait froncer le nez. Il a bien sûr promis à son frère qu’il prendrait la commande de mère… enfin, il n’est pas homme de promesses, mais les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes, cette fois. Il y avait une certaine solennité dans son engagement. Christopher l’a fait plus pour lui-même que pour Jeremiah, d’ailleurs, et le service lui semblait plus simple à rendre tandis qu’il ne prenait pas garde à l’avancée du jour, que sa seule priorité était de réconforter les larmes de son frère.

Il fait rouler son chapeau sur les jointures de ses doigts, pensif. Ses mains sont nerveuses. Il aurait bien besoin d’un verre, d’un peu de whisky, pour faire passer sa sale journée et les souvenirs qui remontent. Mais il s’efforce d’effacer l’idée, et fait signe à l’une des domestiques, qu’il aperçoit dans une salle voisine :

\- Olga, je veux que vous m’apportiez un bol de graines de tournesol dans mon bureau.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur. Oh, est-ce que je pourrais vous demander… ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment va monsieur Jeremiah ?

Il serre les dents.

\- Janine raccompagnera le docteur et nous saurons à ce moment. Pour l’heure concentrez-vous sur ce que je vous ai demandé.

D’ordinaire, son expression durcie suffirait à faire s’excuser n’importe quel impertinent, mais pas celle-là, non. Elle pousse même jusqu’à venir à lui pour lui poser une main sur le bras, en signe de sympathie :

\- Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.

\- Pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais, réplique-t-il froidement, s’arrachant à sa prise. Cessez donc de bavarder, tous. Dis bien aux autres que je ne veux pas être dérangé.

Il tourne les talons et remonte les escaliers. C’est rageant, cette impression de piétiner. Il ne peut pas même faire ce qu’il voudrait, et être bloqué là n’est pas exactement bon pour son humeur.

_Comment va monsieur Jeremiah, monsieur ?_

Évidemment… Encore lui dont on se soucie. Viendrait-il en pensée à quiconque de lui demander comment _lui_ va, pour changer ? Comment était sa journée, comment _l_ _ui_ s’en est sorti en l’absence de son frère ? Oh bien sûr, ils posent la questionparce que Jeremiah est malade, et uniquement pour cette raison, mais Christopher n’en est pas moins enragé. Il laisse seulement la colère le prendre, mais bon Dieu… Il a cette impression pénible que rien n’a changé. Que quoi qu’il advienne, tous n’auront d’yeux que pour son frère, en tous lieux et tous temps, quoi que Christopher fasse et tente. Quoi que Christopher lui fasse faire, aussi…

Le coup des mines, du vol de charbon, c’était certainement exagéré. Il ne pensait pas que Jeremiah se ferait si facilement avoir par son entourloupe, ni que tout allait lui retomber dessus aussi violemment. Oh, ils pourraient bien céder à Anne Lister. Ce n’est pas vraiment l’argent qui leur manque, pour une telle affaire. Mais accepter encore que son frère cède après lui avoir fait céder à son impulsion… eh bien, disons que ça ne finira jamais le cycle, et qu’ils n’auront pas indéfiniment l’argent nécessaire pour compenser la nature conciliante de son benjamin. C’est l’aider que de le forcer un peu dans la mauvaise direction, Christopher s’en persuade constamment. Le plus tôt il trouvera du caractère, le meilleur ce sera.

C’est pour cette raison qu’il est préoccupé. La colère de Jeremiah, la veille, était hautement hors de son caractère, et sa patience bien plus fine proportionnellement à l’accusation portée à Christopher. Peut-être s’est-il fatigué de la mesquinerie plutôt que de l’acte ? Peut-être qu’il était véritablement épuisé, et a pris le premier prétexte venu pour s’emporter ? Peut-être que l’aîné n’aurait pas dû pousser encore la méchanceté, peut-être qu’enfin celle-ci a trop duré, même pour son cadet ? Ou peut-être imitait-il inconsciemment l’impulsivité de son aîné ? Mais enfin, vraiment, en comparaison de l’habitude, il trouve que Jeremiah a été injuste. Oui, il s’est retrouvé malade, et oui, c’était sans doute sa faute, mais pour autant… Pour autant…

Pour autant, rien. Son petit frère s’est mis en colère, a dormi tout le jour, est passé chez les Lister et s’est effondré en larmes dans ses bras. Et même en sachant qu’il a un rapport certain avec tout ça, Christopher ne sent pas de culpabilité. De la colère, certainement – de voir que les choses ne se passent pas comme il l’entend et qu’il n’a pas saisi tout de suite que Jeremiah était dans un état inhabituel – et aussi quelque chose qu’il parvient moins à reconnaître, une espèce de vague chagrin. Mais aucune culpabilité. Il s’est empâté dès son plus jeune âge à toute forme de culpabilité.

Tout ce dont il est certain est qu’il veut rattraper le coup. Il veut éviter tout embarras et toute mauvais conséquence, et pour cela, il veut s’assurer que son frère aille bien. Il veut y veiller personnellement, comme autrefois. Mais autrefois, il y avait de la complicité, une affection sincère entre eux, et ils n’avaient rien à faire ni dont se soucier. Qu’en reste-t-il, aujourd’hui ? Ils ne font plus que travailler, et travailler ensemble, le reste est parti en fumée. Amour fraternel comme insouciance.

Il est à son bureau, à reprendre des comptes qu’il ne pourra pas finir. Olga ou une autre servante a dû lui amener les graines de tournesol à un moment ou un autre, il n’a pas prêté attention, concentré qu’il était sur le travail. Il finit par poser les mains à plat sur son espace de travail. Les cadavres des graines écossées reposent dans le plateau ; l’odeur de la cigarette qu’il a allumée lui éveille encore les sens. Il est sans doute une heure du matin, une horaire très peu décente pour être encore éveillé. Mais au diable. Il se lève pour sortir de son bureau.

Il tombe nez à nez avec Rose, qui couvre un bâillement. Elle rougit et s’excuse ; elle l’a attendu dans le parloir touchant à son bureau, pour lui remettre un mot du docteur. Il l’envoie se coucher en la rabrouant – pourquoi cette sotte n’a-t-elle pas frappé à sa porte ? et jette un œil à l’écriture vive du praticien. La rancœurqu’il ressent faiblit, tandis qu’il lit à propos de fatigue nerveuse, de perte de cheveux, d’un certain coup de froid… Autant de symptômes qui ne font que confirmer ce qu’il savait déjà. Christopher est à l’origine de tous ses problèmes.

L’aîné plie le papier d’une main ferme, et pose l’autre sur la rampe pour monter les escaliers. Il évite de faire le moindre bruit, mais arrivé à la porte de la chambre de Jeremiah, il prend tout de même la précaution d’y frapper. Il ne s’attendait pas à une réponse, mais en reçoit tout de même une.

\- Entrez, dit la voix rauque de son benjamin.

Il soupire, et s’exécute. La chambre est plongée dans l’obscurité ; le faisceau de la lune fait face à Christopher, laissant le lit à contre-nuit.Il peut tout de même distinguer la silhouette redressée de Jeremiah, assis contre les oreillers, et attend qu’il l’ait reconnu avant de s’avancer vers lui. Son cadet paraît toujours épuisé, et ses yeux et son front brillent un peu trop – la fièvre est tenace. Il a l’air moins ailleurs que plus tôt, toutefois, et Christopher tire une chaise pour s’asseoir à son chevet :

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je… Je suis encore un peu fatigué, pour être honnête, mais ça devrait aller en me reposant. Le docteur m’a dit que je n’en aurais que pour quelques jours. Et toi ?

Il a un petit coup au cœur.Pourquoi faut-il toujours que, enfonçant le clou de l’ironie, ce soit _lui_ entre tous qui se soucie de ce genre de choses ? Est-ce qu’il s’inquiète véritablement ou est-ce une façon de compenser sa présence envahissante ?

_Pas envahissante. Pas envahissante, Christopher, fais un effort._

\- Je vais bien, réplique-t-il, bourru. Tu devrais dormir. J’étais seulement…

Il ignore comment finir cette phrase. Le visiter à pareille heure n’est ni utile ni pertinent.

\- … venu m’assurer que ça allait.

Jeremiah baisse les yeux.

\- Merci, Christopher. À propos, je… je m’excuse, pour plus tôt. Je n’ai pas dû… Je n’aurais certainement pas dû pleurer comme un enfant. C’était ridicule.

\- Ne dis pas n’importe quoi. Ce n’est rien.

\- J’essaierai de faire au mieux, pour le travail que je…

\- Jeremiah, oublie le travail une minute. Prend l’opportunité, d’accord ? s’agace-t-il.

Il reprend d’un ton plus délicat :

\- Écoute, vieux, c’est… (il grimace, mais s’arrache les mots de la gorge) C’est à moi de m’excuser. J’ai négligé tes symptômes, et… enfin bref. Cesse de dire pardon à tort et à travers. À force, ça n’a plus de valeur.

L’autre ne semble pas savoir comment il doit prendre toutes ces informations. Christopher soupire, et tire sa chaise pour s’en aller. Il se ravise, en s’appuyant au dossier, et réprime un mouvement de colère :

\- Je ne… Je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça, Jeremiah. Je veux seulement que tu te repose, d’accord ? Nous aurons tout le temps de peser tout ça après, mais j’ai vu le mot du médecin, ces histoires de fatigue nerveuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui t’angoisse, mais merde… Non, il faut que ça s’arrête, tu comprends ?

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, que ça s’arrête. Tu sais bien depuis combien de temps ça dure. Et tu n’y as pas exactement aidé, hier, réplique Jeremiah, baissant les yeux.

Christopher ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais son frère ajoute juste avant :

\- Parfois, j’ai l’impression de ne pas compter pour toi.

Ça jette un silence. Jeremiah n’ose plus le regarder, il hausse les épaules, comme s’il s’était fait à l’idée. Christopher se tait longuement, pesant ses mots.

\- Je sais bien, je… D’accord, j’ai abusé quelque part, hier. Je suis désolé, dit-il, avec un peu plus de certitude cette fois.De faire ce genre de choses. J’essaierai de faire plus attention à l’avenir, à ne pas être aussi… ainsi. Je suis ton frère, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux me le demander, d’accord ? Je ferai mon possible. Je vais m’assurer que tout aille pour le mieux, que tu n’aies rien dont tu doives t’inquiéter pendant ton alitement. Parbleu, je ferai ton travail à ta place, si nécessaire, et à la première heure demain, j’aurais récupéré la commande de mère.Ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te voir dans cet état. Alors… pardon de t’y avoir mis. Et ne va pas croire que…

\- Christopher… ?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Jeremiah se triture les mains, mais parvient par il ne sait quelle force à le regarder dans les yeux, lorsqu’il lui demande doucement :

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pourrais me reprendre dans tes bras, comme tout à l’heure ?

Christopher soupire. Il pousse légèrement la chaise, et vient s’asseoir au bord du lit, pour enlacer son frère. L’étreinte est moins spontanée que plus tôt, mais l’aîné ressent bien qu’il en avait aussi besoin, tandis qu’il appuie son front contre l’épaule de son benjamin. Il se souvient du nombre de fois où il s’est retrouvé dans cette posture, le plus jeune blotti dans les couvertures pendant qu’il lisait pour lui. C’est si loin. Il s’écarte de lui, et comme il se rappelle qu’il le faisait, lui ébouriffe rudement les cheveux. Ça arrache un rire à son frère, et quelques cheveux que l’aîné voit tomber en silence.

\- Tu te rappelle quand je faisais ça ? sourit tout de même Christopher, railleur.

\- Je pensais que tu avais dépassé ce stade, réplique son frère d’un ton faussement grondeur.

L’aîné se lève et va remettre la chaise à sa place. Ils se disent bonne nuit ; avant de sortir, Christopher pose une main sur la poignée et se tourne vers lui :

\- Jeremiah ?

\- Oui ?

Il sourit pensivement en tirant la poignée.

\- Tu comptes pour moi.


End file.
